Style Savvy Trendsetters Fanfic: Daphne's Secret Life
by Wemmabby
Summary: For years, since the age of 15, Daphne has been living a secret life. What happens when two friends discover Daphne's other life? Will someone die in this fanfiction?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Helloooo people! This fic was actually written by my sister, because she refuses to make her own account. Enjoy.**

Prologue

Abby and Jessi were two normal friends who loved clothing and fashion so much, they ate shards of glass for breakfast. Then this chick named Michaela was all "derp derp imma hire y'all." Soon after that, Jessi and Abby were working at this Mira Luna place. Now for the ACTUAL fanfic...


	2. Emmylou

Chapter one: Emmylou

Jessi and Abby were just organizing sacks, jackets, shirts, and so on. There had been very few customers that day, the only customers were two girls, Shea and Amelia.  
"Hey Jess, when do you think that skunkbag Michaela will fire us?" Abby asked, putting several formal coats on a rack.  
"When we screw up." Jessi replied.  
"I really want to open up my own store instead of working for that ugly crapwad."  
Abby sighed.  
"Even you know that's never going to happen."  
Then, a girl with long, swaying BEAUTIFUL hair walked in.  
"Hinga dinga durgin." She said.  
About an hour later, that chick was somehow hired by the skunkbag of all fashion designers.


	3. The Walmart of The 3DS World

Chapter two: The Walmart of The 3DS World

That night, Jessi poured her happy juice on the floor, and the moon was repaired. When she woke up, a new building called the Buyer's Center was built. When she walked into Mira Luna, she saw Skunkbag- er... Michaela talking to a chick with the ugliest hair ever. Abby hadn't shown up yet, and Emmylou was eating a chicken breast.  
"Oh, Jessi! Have I introduced you to Daphne? She's the manager of Buyer's Center, it just opened it's doors today!" Skunkbag exclaimed.  
After Daphne introduced herself to Jessi and Emmylou, she gayly ran out the door. "You guys should stop by sometime! I'm not living two lives, if that's wut ur thinkin' lol." Daphne yelled as she ran down the sidewalk gayly. Jessi called Abby, then the two girls, plus Emmylou, ran gayly to Buyer's Center. Little did they know, that day was the day they would probably die maybe not really. No.


	4. It Has a Bit of Blueberry

Chapter three: It Has a Bit of Blueberry

After the sexy shopping experience, Jessi decided to head home, and get sleep juice. That morning, Jessi decided to make pancakes.  
"I sure LOOOVE pancakes!" Jessi said happily.  
Then Emmylou burst through the apartment door.  
"WHERE DO YOU KNOW WHERE I LIVE?!" Jessi screamed.  
"Calm it, Jessica-girl. I'm just here because of your pancakes." Emmylou explained casually.  
"WHERE IN THE HOLY RONALD REAGAN'S BALLS DID YOU FIND OUT WHERE I LIVE?!" Jessica screamed again.  
"Give me pancakes!" Emmylou demanded impatiently.  
"Fine. But don't judge my pancakes. At least mine don't taste like crap. They're blueberry." Jessica said, putting several large pancakes onto a plate. Then she picked up a pancake and shoved it down Emmylou's bra.  
"Here's your frikin' pancakes." Jessi then ripped the ceiling lamp off and used it to shove Emmylou out the door.  
"And don't come here again!" Jessi yelled.  
Then another unexpected visitor burst into the young woman's apartment.  
"Of course..." Jessi said.  
It was the mentally unstable, fashion-blind, super annoying Abby. Jessica sighed. Was anything else going to ruin her morning?


	5. Pink is The New Yellow

Chapter four: Pink is The New Yellow

Abby rushed in.  
"JESSICA! CHECK THIS OUT!" Abby yelled excitedly.  
"See?" Abby held an issue of Nuances magazine in front of Jessi's face.  
"The new brand, Mint Sprinkles, is opening at Buyer's Center! We can buy yellow dresses there!" Abby was pretty much having a seizure.  
"WE NEED YELLOW ITEMS! TOO MUCH PINK!"  
"PINK IS THE NEW YELLOW, AND THAT'S HORRIBLE!" Abby screamed, bashing her head into the wooden coffee table.  
"Why is pink a bad color...?" Jessi was confused. Abby was her best friend, but still... She could be a bit horrifyingly confusing at times.  
"Because, fashion terrorists from California wear pink, and pink clothing items could ruin Mira Luna's image! I have to go tell Michaela about this!" Abby yelled, running out the door.  
"I'll pick up some yellow items on the way to M.L.!" Abby yelled, halfway down the hall.


	6. Daphne's Diary

Chapter five: Daphne's Diary "Today I have to work another stressful day at that crappy Buyer's Center place. I have a feeling it will all go down. Soon... I have to convince more shop owners to place a booth at the Center or I will have to find a new job. But then they'll see who I really am, and I can't let that happen. But Sophie is still there. I can't leave her or they will find out. I guess for now I'll just have to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid!" Daphne set down her diary, then placed it under her bed. When she got the idea, it seemed so great. To get a fresh start. She's done her work in Australia, Asia, and Europe. She can't screw up this time, or she'll have nowhere to go. "But I'm getting a fresh start. I have to remember that..." Daphne thought. Then she heard a knock at the door. "It's Michaela! You have the designs ready? I can tell this fashion business will be a huge Success! 


	7. Not a Murderer

Chapter six: Not a Murderer Abby and Jessi were just working like usual, doing fashion related crap and such. "Where'd that skunkbag run off to?" Abby asked Jessi. "She and Daphne are doing fashion related things, like us." "Oh." Abby put several shoes onto a rack of rack-ness. Then, Daphne walked in. "IM NOT A MURDERER." She said. Then she walked out. "I got the yellow dresses!" Abby yelled. Three pointless hours at Mira Luna passed. This chapter is very short. Gay waffles in the theatre. ... "I better go down there." "But I can't." "Now or never." ... I turned on the flashlight and opened the basement door. I grabbed a knife, then slowly walked down the basement stairs with a dimly lit flashlight. It needs new batteries. 


	8. Where's Sophie?

Chapter seven: Where's Sophie? Jessi and Abby were derping around instead of doing their actual work, as usual. Skunkbag went to Japan for a month without anyone knowing, so the place was really empty, all the time. "Hey Abby, I haven't seen Sophie in a while." Jessi said. "Yeah... Maybe she went on vacation or something." Abby replied. "Eh, I think she would have told us though, we're like her best friends." "If she didn't tell us, then when she finally shows up I'm going to pour French fires down her bra, then pour French FRIES down her bra." Abby said. "I think the French FIRES might burn her to death before you can get the French FRIES." Abby laughed, then checked her Instagram. "Lol totes at work dis plas suck :(((( oh well face b and ig will keep me distracted lolz #swag #yolo" Jessi grabbed Abby's phone and smashed it. "NO!" Jessi yelled. 


End file.
